


What's wrong?

by SpeedIsLife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedIsLife/pseuds/SpeedIsLife
Summary: After a morning cuddling session one question destroys the entire atmosphere...
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	What's wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This MIGHT be slightly sexual to some people so don't read if you can't handle intimate touching.
> 
> English isn't my first language so excuse my grammar, please.
> 
> I hope y'all like it.

Mirage woke up as he heard Octane whispering something next to him. The trickster was usually sleepy after doing it with his lover or taking a nap afterwards. It was currently about 9AM. The curtains were mostly closed, only allowing a small beam of sunlight to make it through.

Mirage looked up at Octane who was still whispering at his phone for a while, taking a short glance over at his boyfriend and then putting his phone aside. The daredevil snuggled up to the trickster, gently kissing his forehead. Mirage blushed a little as he felt that Octane was still entirely naked. He was the sort of person who doesn’t mind indecency at all. He would sometimes go to the showers and sit in the locker-room for a while, still naked while doing stuff on his phone.

“Hey, babe…” Mirage gently cupped Octane’s face by gently placing the palms of his hands on the speedster’s cheeks. He then used his thumbs to gently stroke his face. Octane blushed a little, moving his head around a bit, giving into his partner’s touch. That smile… That damned smile… Mirage blushed as Octane started smiling. That beautiful, heartmelting smile… Something he had never even dared to IMAGINE seeing when he first met the small energy-ball he is now allowed to call him his boyfriend. It seemed like a privilege as he usually didn’t seem to be one to express these kinda feelings.

Octane leaned over and placed a hand on Mirage’s stomach, softly pushing him over so he would lay on his back. The speedster then sat down on Mirage’s crotch, smiling down at his boyfriend. “Say, babe… What were you doin’ then?” Octane chuckled, booping Mirage’s nose before lowering his upper body to lay on top of his boyfriend as their chests touched, causing them to feel the heartbeat of one another. His head on Elliott’s chest, Octavio rubbed his face against the trickster’s muscles, finding comfort on his boyfriend. Mirage grabbed the blanket and threw it over them, making some sort of double-meat boy-burrito out of them. “Just showing how adorable yet attractive you are… To my fans of course… And basically every other legends… Can’t help but to flex. Los siento, amor… Not.” 

Mirage kissed Octane’s head before sliding his hands underneath the blanket and gently rubbing the other’s back. “Los siento means sorry, right?” Octane nodded which Mirage could feel on his chest. The daredevil licked Mirage’s nipples for a couple of times which he replied to with a couple of gasps, then chuckling at it. “You’re too nice, Tavi…” Octane giggled. “No you.” He moved his head to Mirage’s neck, starting to inflict more hickeys than he already had. The other legends knew about them, yet he still felt a little embarrassed, exposed as well when he didn’t cover them. Octane slid off Mirage; quickly slipped into a tight pair of underpants before sitting down on Mirage again. The trickster looked down at his lover’s dick area which simply had text saying “Long Schlong” and when the daredevil lied down, he could see that on his ass it said “Big Booty Bitch”. “Is that the second best ass in the Outlands?” Octane purred jokingly as Mirage proceeded to rub his back again. “Second best? Who has the best one, amigo?” Mirage smirked a little. “Yours truly!” “ ‘Course you do… Te amo! …and your ass…” 

Both of them chuckled. “Say… Tavi I need you to do me a favor- Use less stim please… Ajay told me that it might kill you and she said if you don’t listen to her, maybe you listen to me. “I’ll try… I’ll try. Pinky promise, amor.” “If you don’t I’ll uh…Hehe, you’ll be grounded!” Octane chuckled. “Oh noooo don’t ground me!” Mirage laughed, gently running his fingers through the speedster’s hair. “No video-games… For a week…” He mumbled, obviously distracted since his main focus was on stroking his lover’s head. “Wanna spoon?” Octane replied with a nod, rolling off Mirage and laying down besides him. Except it wasn’t really spooning. It was more of an intimate hug. Arms around each other as if they were vines. Octane had his face buried in Mirage’s chest again. The trickster knew that his partner would often tease him in any way possible because his gasps fueled him and were hilarious as well. He did it for the fun. It was really entertaining for him. 

Mirage gently ran his fingers up and down Octane’s spine, gently tapping it as well while Tavi shuddered under the touch. The trickster’s hands slowly moved down to the speedster’s ass, gently cupping one cheek in one hand, gently caressing and rubbing it as the response was low gasps and more shivering, showing that he was into it. None of them were in the mood for sex this early (except maybe for Octane who was always in the mood for sex) so they stuck to cuddling and intimate touches. 

Mirage reached behind him after hearing his phone (at least he thought it was) vibrating. He reached behind him without letting go off Octavio and took his phone. It could have been a vibrator because the daredevil was usually one for pranks as well. It was a message from Gibraltar, asking if they would want to work out at the gym. Mirage sent a picture of them and the reply Gibraltar’s was a winky face followed with a simple “Gotcha”. Gibraltar knew how good it felt to embrace their loved ones since he used to have a boyfriend himself. Mirage put his phone back on the nightstand. 

“Who was that?” Octane mumbled into Mirage’s chest which made him chuckle a little. “Makoa. Wanted to work out…” “Tell him we’re…busy… heh.” “Oh I did… I did babe.” The trickster’s hands moved back to Octane’s ass, proceeding to finger it a little before placing a gentle kiss on Tavi’s head. The smaller male looked up with a warm smile, instantly receiving a kiss on the lips which was about 10 seconds long. 

“Say…” Octane started talking as the kiss ended. “When will we go to your mom again? She made that awesome apple pie last time!” “About that… I was thinking that we might go to your parents once? Still don’t know ‘em… Y’know… Maybe we can visit them once?” 

A moment of silence before the trickster felt his lover’s heartbeat go faster. That alone wasn’t really a new thing but rather worrysome in this context. Octane sat up and stared at Mirage, attempting to hide his insecurity over this topic. He put on a fake smile. “Why would you want that, amor?” “We have been at my mom’s a couple of times and I never got to meet your parents.” Octane avoided eye-contact. What was this behavior he was putting on all of the sudden? What Mirage didn’t know is that he just mentioned something he shouldn’t have. “Sorry, no.” 

Mirage had a bad feeling as to where this was going. “But why? Babe you know that you can talk to me, right?” Octane got off of Mirage, facing the other way, hunched over and looking down at the mattress. “Babe…?” Mirage moved over, moving his hand, planning to place it on the speedster’s shoulder. Before he could reach the destination however, a shiver Octane’s made him pull back. He could see his lover burying his face in his hands before starting to cry silently.

Mirage moved next to Octane and gently laid an arm around him. “B-babe…? What’s wrong?” Octane kept crying for a while before wiping his nose and looking at Mirage, red eyes underlining his sudden outburst of sadness. “I feel like I should really tell you…” Mirage grabbed a nessy from under the bed and put it in Octane’s arms. “Here…” The trickster placed his free hand on Octane’s thigh, rubbing it softly. 

“Los siento… It’s just…” Tears rolled down his cheeks as Mirage felt as if a dagger had pierced his heart. As if that thing that was beating for his lover for all this time was shattered. Seeing his boyfriend in this state was flatout heartbreaking. He was holding his tears back… “My parents never really loved me… Or cared for me… Mira, they were so focused on work, why do you think I started doing these crazy stunts?! I hoped that…” He sniffed. “I was hoping that they would give me attention but they didn’t… But with you… You give me all the love and affection that I didn’t get as a child. I know that I usually seem like this hyper and happy dude but- I am just so glad to have you. I broke contact with my parents… You make me happy. I love you…” 

Mirage was overwhelmed by feelings. This is what he feels like? That is very depressing. Mirage pulled Octane into a hug, starting to cry behind his back. The trickster’s voice was shaky. He was crying himself after this vent… What a poor guy Tavi was.

“L-look babe… I’m just afraid to lose ya… I-I lost my brothers, I d-don’t know who my father is… I feel so lost… You and mum are my world. Even the other legends. I might not show it but Path is actually a very nice being…” Octane didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know that this was how Mirage felt all the time. “Babe… You treat me like a king… I would never leave you…” 

Pulling away from the hug, they looked at one another with red eyes. Mirage held his hand out. “P-pinky promise…?” Octane’s pinky went around Mirage’s. “Pinky promise…”


End file.
